Brimstone's Revenge
by Father Time
Summary: A sequel to my last fic entitled Twisted Metal Black 2: Brimstone. Please reveiw it and give me some suggestions and feedback. Middle section is up ending to follow some day soon.
1. Part I: Get even or die trying

Prologue/Part I: Get Even or Die Drying

We see Brimstone sitting down in a room wearing his priest robes, with various weapons lining the walls behind him and an old faded crumbling Bible sitting in his lap. On a table to his right are some small wooden crosses each with a point sharpened at the bottom making crude daggers.

Brimstone: Less than 3 years ago I used to be a priest helping people in the crime infested ghetto but that all changed because 1 guy died. Exactly 1 year ago I was a priest in a small suburban town helping people find God. Exactly 1 year ago thousands upon thousands of people still had their lives. But all of that changed because I entered the Twisted Metal contest, because I made a wish, because Calypso granted that wish and made me responsible for the deaths of all those people.

I used to be a man of God I tried to help people find the Lord but then Calypso invited me to his contest and all that changed. The contest was a duel to the death with armed cars in crowded cities resulting in the deaths of any innocent bystanders that happened to be there and any contest who loses. At the end the winner gets the ultimate prize, 1 wish. I played his game because I thought my prize could help bring an end to the senseless violence that plagued the streets but instead Calypso twisted my words and made everything worse. Much, much, worse. Now Calypso is back and this year's cursed contest is about to begin and I have to join. I have to, there is absolutely no way around it. I have to make everything better, I have to rid the world of Calypso or die trying. And I have to do it in the name of God.

Brimstone grabs one of his cross daggers and leaves.


	2. Part II: Brimstone's lament

Middle/Part II: Brimstone's Lament

Minion explodes and a flying fragment of the colossal tank knocks Brimstone out cold. Soon Brimstone's voice speaks.

Brimstone: It happened again. This is the second time a piece of that stupid tank has knocked me out. But this is it, this is the last time I repeat history. The last time this happened I started to have flashbacks about my past and I started to have flashbacks this time too.

It all started 3 years ago when I was just a humble priest trying to bring peace to the gang infested ghettos but then I became a target of the gangs and I had to flee for my life.

We see Brimstone's wine filled cup explode in his hand in a black and white flashback.

Brimstone: Since then I joined Calypso's contest to try to end the gang wars.

We see Brimstone driving around in the contest shooting other cars.

Brimstone: I won the contest and I was feeling on top of the world. That is until I made my wish. I asked Calypso to bring peace to the gangs; I wanted him to bring all the gang wars to a halt so that the police and every gang could live together in harmony. What I got was a war zone.

Scene shifts to a gang ridden city, the exact same one as last time.

Brimstone: He combined all the gangs throughout the country into one all mighty gang. And to make sure that none of the gang members split up and formed other gangs he made each and every one of them evenly matched. How you ask? By giving each and every one of them all the weapons they could possibly use, that sick fuck. The gangs terrorized the cities killing anyone that got in there way or stood up against them.

Scene shifts to a police station blowing up in a fiery explosion sending hunks of burning wreckage flying into the distance. It shifts again to a bunch of thugged out gang members carjacking a station wagon and beating the driver to a bloody pulp.

Brimstone: The mayors of Compton and Los Angeles declared a state of emergency and the army was called in.

Scene shifts to tanks patrolling the city firing missiles at random buildings and a chopper dropping army men into the streets some of them being shot and killed the moment they touch the ground. A van opens and riot control step out.

Brimstone: When the dust settled the numbers tallied at around 40,000 dead. 40,000 people have died because of me because I had to make everything right, how could I call myself a man of God with something like that on my shoulders? I tried to deal with the pain, with the crushing truth that all this was because of me, but I didn't have the strength. I went to the funerals all 40,000 or so funerals. Sometimes I was in the audience, sometimes I was performing the services and sometimes I was just sitting there watching from afar not actually part of the holy ceremony. But I was there through all 40,000 funerals.

We see a monthly calendar with January as the current month. Scrawled across some of the days is the word funeral with various times next to them. The page rips and falls done revealing February with even more days filled with funerals, it falls down revealing March with all the days saying funerals. Soon the months fall down more rapidly with the words get even smaller and crowded together until it's just one big illegible scrawl.

Brimstone: 40,000 funerals, all at the same spot, I could see the graveyard fill before my eyes.

We see the graveyard with a couple rows of tombstones lined up but then a couple more rows appear at once, then another row appears further back. They keep appearing until they stretch out of sight. The camera switches to an overhead view revealing the graveyard to stretch for miles.

Brimstone: All it did was show me exactly how many souls were lost because of me and then it hit me that in order to make peace with myself in order to make up for the wrongs of my past I have to add just one more grave to the cemetery.

We see an empty patch of land next to a grave and all of a sudden a ghostly image of a grave appears, written on the tombstone is the word

Calypso

Brimstone wakes up and drives away.


End file.
